To Believe
by Sullieyan
Summary: A modern tale of Alice and Uncas - he is an architect and she, a book editor. Nine years earlier, they fell madly in love. But Alice abruptly disappears from Uncas' life, right after he finds out she is engaged to be married to another man. Nine years later, they meet again and Uncas discovers that Alice has no recollection of their past, and him...
1. Chapter 1

_What had she forgotten?_

Alice stared at the journal filled with random scribbles and notes of something… someone. Something that happened nine years ago, before the emergency brain surgery, which had completely been erased from her memory. The procedure had caused temporary memory loss but she had managed to regain most of her memories gradually… except that. Her doctor had told her it was mostly caused by psychological trauma – something that happened that had dealt her an immense emotional and mental blow. She could only recall snatches of conversations, blurred images of events, shadowed silhouettes of someone… She had jotted everything down but nothing seemed to make sense or appeared related.

 _Who had she forgotten?_

These were two questions Alice had been repeatedly asking herself for the past nine years.

 _Nine years ago_

"I'm your first."

Alice blushed, her skittish gaze looking everywhere except the tall, tanned man lying next to her. On her bed. In her bedroom. In her apartment. Tall, tanned, handsome… and without a stitch of clothing on his whipcord lean muscled frame.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Alice bit her lip nervously, "I didn't know how to bring it up… and I was afraid of how you would react."

"I'm honoured." Uncas interjected sombrely, hugging her gently, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. Now he understood why she at times felt so innocent, so unspoilt. Because she was. He had been patient with her and he was glad. The primitive male in him stirred with possessive pride, knowing no other man had been intimate with her.

Uncas studied the fair, quiet woman he had just slept with after a very stealth courtship of six months. Alice had not wanted anyone to know they were seeing each other in fear her father would find out. Uncas bemusedly made an educated guess he was not exactly what the multi-millionaire financier envisioned as a future son-in-law. She had not disclosed their relationship to any of her close friends; neither had he.

Alice Munro had captured his heart from the moment they had bumped into each other at a house party. She was a 23-year-old master student majoring in literature while he was five years older and pursuing a PhD in architecture at the same university.

Alice was born and bred in London but her father had uprooted the family when she was fourteen and moved to New York, with the aim of expanding the family banking firm. Her parents had returned to London three months ago for good, while her older sister, Cora, who worked in the finance sector like her sire, had relocated to Hong Kong two years ago. Alice therefore had been alone in New York for the past few months. There was still traces of a British accent in her speech and she spent every summer in London. This summer was no different. She would leave for the U.K in a month.

"What are you going to do in London?" he inquired idly, thinking how much he hated the idea of being separated from Alice for three whole months. For some reason, his question caused her to stiffen uncomfortably. Finally, she replied stiltedly, "The usual."

"Are you going to tell your family about us?" He asked casually, stroking her hair. Alice clenched her fists which were hidden under the duvet, and nodded. She was telling the truth. She intended to tell her father about the part German, part Native American man curled up behind her – after she announced she wished to break off her engagement with Ashleigh Hartford, eldest son and heir to the Worthington dukedom. Such arrangements were laughable archaic but still occurred occasionally among the wealthy elite all over the world. For the Munros and Hartfords, it was a lucrative business merger of two of Britain's most prestigious privately-owned financial firms.

Alice never took the engagement seriously, until had her mother called her a few days ago and gleefully mentioned that a Christmas wedding was being planned. She was certain Ashleigh also believed their so-called betrothal would never come to fruition. But it was going to if the decision was left to their ambitious sires.

Uncas did not know about Ashleigh; the Englishman was in the dark about her American lover, too. Alice felt guilt and shame churning inside her – both men did not deserve to be deceived. She was determined to confess to Ashleigh once she returned to London, and together, inform their parents they were not going through with the engagement. As for Uncas, she would admit her subterfuge after settling the issue with her father. He was not going to be pleased, but he would understand. She fervently hoped he would.

Alice flipped around to gaze into Uncas' fathomless eyes, the almond-shaped orbs glistened like melted dark chocolate in the dimly-lit room. She slid her palms up his smooth, bronzed torso, admiring how his muscles rippled and flexed against her fingertips. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted softly, rubbing her cheek against him. "Me, too. Don't leave me waiting for too long, sweetheart," he concurred, his tone playfully tender. He captured her chin and slanted his lips over hers, kissing her deeply as he curled one arm around her slim waist.

 _Just wait a little longer._ Alice vowed silently as she kissed him back feverishly. _And we can have a shot of being together for the rest of our lives._

 _Six weeks later_

"Have you lost your mind?" Cora screeched at her younger sister. Alice glanced furtively at the open door of her bedroom and went to shut it firmly. "I have spoken to Ashleigh. He does not intend to go through with the wedding if I'm not keen," Alice muttered defensively, wringing her hands as her older sister paced the floor hectically. "Well, then. The two of you should have said something earlier because our dear mother and Duchess Worthington have already shortlisted venues for the wedding!" Cora hissed, throwing up her hands in the air.

Alice swallowed nervously, "There is still time. I shall announce my intention not to go through with the marriage at dinner tomorrow with the Hartfords." Cora gaped at her naïve sister, askance. "Darling, this wedding is worth almost half a billion pounds and has been in the works for a decade. One does not just cancel on these sort of agreements." Alice flinched at Cora's blunt reminder of the purpose of her engagement with Ashleigh.

"Then what I am to do? Elope?" Alice retorted sharply. Cora raised an eyebrow archly, "It worked for me." It was true. Cora was happily married to Nathaniel Poe, an American businessman she had met in Hong Kong a year ago when she had moved there. They had dated for a month and married secretly soon after. Alice's parents had been furious but resigned – Cora Annabelle Munro always did things her way, unlike their sweet, obedient Alice.

Until now. Alice swallowed. She had parted with Uncas at the airport in New York two weeks ago. It had taken that long to muster enough courage to confess the truth to Ashleigh, and now, Cora. "Is there someone else?" Cora asked. There was no other reason why her sister would endeavour to go against their parents.

Alice nodded, averting her gaze to the plush carpet under her feet. Cora pursued, "Who is he? Is he American?" Alice nodded again, and Cora's curiosity was piqued by the mysterious man who managed to coax Alice out her fiercely guarded shell.

Alice and Ashleigh had grown up together and had been close, until the Munros' migrated to the U.S. Despite Ashleigh's flings and girlfriends over the years, Cora suspected the duke's son nursed a secret crush on Alice. Ashleigh liked her sister but would not force her hand. A decent enough man, Cora acknowledged inwardly. Cora wished Nathaniel had flown back with her but he was back in Hong Kong, too busy to join her. He had a knack for dishing out quirky advice that actually worked – Alice could do with all sorts of encouragement right now.

Alice's hands trembled as she slipped a bobby pin into the loose bun at her nape. She stared at the full-length mirror unseeingly, not noticing how the silver beaded, blush-hued dress moulded her slim figure with delicate perfection. Her mobile phone shrilled and she nearly jumped out of her skin. A quick glance at the caller ID caused her hands to shake more violently. _Uncas._

She answered breathlessly, "Hello?" "Hi, sweetheart." Uncas' familiar, lazy drawl filled her with warmth and she smiled slightly, "I was going to call you later." _To inform him that she had finally broke the news of their relationship to her father_. "Come see me instead." He returned smoothly.

Alice blanched. What did he mean? "I'm in London, Alice. I arrived in the morning. I wanted to surprise you, "He resumed, his voice laced with wry self-deprecation, as if he found his own actions amusing.

"Where are you staying? I have a dinner engagement that will last late into the evening. I will find you after," Alice clipped harshly. On any other occasion, she would be delighted but her nerve ends were fraying at the moment at the thought of facing her father. Uncas rattled off the name of his hotel and there was an uneasy silence before he spoke up bluntly, "You don't sound all too happy that I am here." Self-reproach washed over her, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm late for my appointment and –"

"Got it. Go ahead. I'll see you later, "Uncas interrupted easily but Alice sensed a hint of wariness in his tone. She mumbled a farewell and clicked off. She would make it up to him. Later.

Alice hurried through the palatial lobby of the hotel her father had chosen to host supper. Cora had left earlier than her, citing that she was going to meet a friend briefly before heading to the hotel. Stepping into the private dining room, she was going to apologise for her tardiness when she froze at the sight in front of her.

"Alice." Ashleigh crossed the room and kissed her cheek. His smile was strained as his eyes darted around. "Ashleigh, what is going on?" Alice squeaked though she knew exactly what her father and the duke had planned. "I swear I didn't know, Alice." He whispered back urgently, clutching her arm. Alice believed him. They stood side by side, staring dumbly at the occupants who stood chatting genially in one corner, sipping wine leisurely. Reporters who worked the society column for established newspapers and magazines in London were exchanging greetings and gossip.

"You can't call off the engagement tonight, Alice. Not at the same time it is going to be announced to the public. "Ashleigh enunciated in a harried tone. Alice turned to face him, "Ashleigh, there is someone else. Someone I am truly fond of. Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with if he lets me. I can't go through with this…" Ashleigh gripped her arm tighter, "I understand, Alice. But we cannot annul our engagement tonight. It would not reflect well on our families and the firms. Let us wait a few weeks and inform our families together. By then, another engagement would be making headlines in those bloody nosey columns." Alice swallowed as helplessness assailed her. Ashleigh was right.

Two hours later, Alice sat numbly in her seat as the reporters slowly filed out of the dining room. Cora wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Are you all right? Papa was too high-handed this time. " Her sister had been equally stunned at the formal – and public – announcement of the engagement. Alice did not answer her. She stared at the candle flickering in the middle of the table, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

Ashleigh was chatting with his father and her father on another table, while their mothers were huddled with an over-eager reporter, divulging grand plans for the winter wedding. "Yes, Your Grace. We would be running the announcement first thing tomorrow. My photographer took lovely pictures of the couple and both families earlier…" the reporter tittered.

 _First thing tomorrow morning…_

 _Uncas. He was in London._ He would see the news in the papers tomorrow morning. She had to explain to him the situation tonight. She had to go to his hotel now. If she did not…

Alice sprang to her feet, her hand knocking over a glass and it shattered on the polished marble floor. Alice grabbed her purse, which was on Cora's lap. "I have to go, Cora. I have to tell him before he reads the news in every society column. I have to find him now," Alice babbled. Before Cora could respond, Alice fled from the dining room.

Alice dashed to the entrance of the hotel. It was raining heavily. "Alice! Where are you going?" Ashleigh's voice cut through the pounding of the torrential downpour. He caught her elbow – he had followed her out of the room. "I have to go to him, Ashleigh. He needs to know before our engagement is announced in tomorrow's papers. He needs to know that we don't plan to go through with it." Alice blurted out, wrenching her arm away from Ashleigh.

He frowned in puzzlement, "You intend to catch a flight back to New York now? Alice, calm down. There is a high chance that your… friend won't read our papers." She ignored him and headed to her car, which was parked a distance away from the entrance. "Let me drive you to your destination, Alice." Ashleigh offered quickly, noting that she looked panicky. She ducked into the rain. Ashleigh swore, waving the valet away, and running to his car which was parked just across the driveway. As he buckled himself in, Alice's car sped past him at an alarming speed.

 _Uncas._ Alice gunned her car through the blustery thunderstorm, which offered little visibility. Shadowy headlights danced all around her. _He was waiting for her_. She had to explain the situation to him in person. He was a reasonable, rational person but he would never forgive her if he thought she betrayed his trust. Alice knew that much. She just had to cross the upcoming junction and the road would clear up. The truck in front of her rumbled forward and she followed suit…

There was a loud screech and a heavy bang. Alice felt her world spin and tilt like a top, and go black.

 _"Alice!"_

Alice's eyes felt sewn shut but glaring, white light seeped through her lids, and she could tell she was being pushed frantically to somewhere. Someone was calling her… but it was not Uncas. _Uncas was waiting for her… Broken images of him flashed through her mind. His rare, tender smile. His fingers brushing over her knuckles. He playfully tumbling her in bed._ Alice lost the fight to stay conscious and she feebly drifted off…

 _Don't leave me waiting for too long, sweetheart."_

Uncas woke up with a start. Sunlight filtered into his hotel room. The curtains were not drawn since he spent the night before loitering by the windows, hoping to spot Alice as she arrived to see him. It had been storming last night so he figured she would be late. He must had fallen asleep waiting for her.

Alice had not come.

She had sounded strange and suffocated on the phone the day before. Uncas was perplexed and frustrated. Worst of all, he felt lost. He checked his mobile phone – there were no missed calls or text messages from Alice. He dialled her number and got an engaged tone.

 _What was wrong?_

Uncas sighed and rolled off the bed. He would decide what to do after a good shower and breakfast. The morning papers were discreetly slipped through the underside of the door and he picked them up. Grabbing a bottle of mineral water, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He listlessly flipped through the papers. He was in no mood to read the current affairs section so he flicked to the more "light-hearted" sections at the back. He skimmed through the arts and culture pages, and was about to toss the papers aside when he saw the glossy picture splashed across the society column. _Alice arm in arm with another man._

He went still as he read the headline and every single word of the article. Methodically, he reached for the other dailies and perused the society columns. They all reported and gushed about the same news: Ashleigh Hartford, heir to the Worthington dukedom and Alice Munro, younger daughter of financier James Munro, got officially engaged the previous evening.

It was an open secret that the pair were unofficially betrothed since they were children and a winter wedding was confirmed. This was more than a marriage between two people; but also a merger between two family-owned financial firms with hundreds of years of history and heritage – and a fortune – between them.

Uncas dropped the papers on the coffee table, his jaw as immovable as granite. _Unofficially betrothed since they were children_. Alice had knew this engagement was going to happen and had not told him. He recalled how they had made love for the first time – the first time she was intimate with a man. He may have been her first lover, but the man she was to marry apparently had been living in London all this while…

 _Then what the hell was Uncas to Alice?_

He glanced at his mobile phone. She must have an explanation for not telling him, he told himself stonily. _He would wait. He would wait for her_. He gazed out of the window into the brilliant sun.

 _She would come._

 _Nine years later_

 _Hong Kong_

Uncas was bored. He drummed the top of the cocktail table with his fingers impatiently. The only reason why he was at the party was because the host insisted he attended as his position of chief architect who designed the duplex space at the upper floors of the office building. Not that Uncas was not proud of his handiwork, but he hated parties.

The host, a global investment firm, was one of Uncas' biggest clients. He had designed their offices in various cities around the world, and their Hong Kong office was the latest on the list. Admittedly, it had been an opportune and convenient commission since it incidentally clashed with Uncas' own move to Hong Kong two years ago. Before Hong Kong, Uncas had been living in Copenhagen. And before that, Munich…

 _When are you coming home for good?"_ His mother had asked exasperatedly during their last conversation. Uncas had blatantly changed the subject and moved on to describe the quirky café he had stumbled upon near his apartment in Hong Kong.

"Uncas!" someone bellowed.

Uncas grinned as he turned around. Nathaniel Poe, a fellow American living in Hong Kong, was crossing the crowded room with large strides. He had met Nathaniel two months earlier at one of the regular meetings he had with the client. Nathaniel ran his own consultancy business and often worked with the client. The two men had hit it off immediately. Unlike Uncas, Nathaniel had been residing in Hong Kong for a decade. He was married with two children but Uncas had yet to meet the family.

"Did Preston drag you by the ear to get you to turn up?" Nathaniel quipped, as he swiped a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. Preston Jamison was the CEO of the firm and a fervent fan of Uncas' work. Uncas had designed Preston's penthouse in Chicago and ski chalet in the Swiss Alps, in addition to the many offices of the firm. Preston was currently negotiating with Uncas to design yet another of his personal properties in the U.S.

Uncas clinked his own glass against Nathaniel's, shrugging indifferently, "It's called _guan xi_ in this part of the world. Jamison Wilde is one of my most supportive clients." Nathaniel wriggled his eyebrows, "No date tonight? What happened to Ellie?" Uncas replied dismissively, "Nothing happened." Nathaniel knew that meant poor Ellie would not be receiving any more calls from Uncas. Nathaniel snorted, "She did seem rather taken with you." Uncas' response was a brief, enigmatic smile. Nathaniel spotted one of his firm's clients from Shanghai at the door, "Gotta go. Catch you later. I want to introduce you to my wife and my sister-in-law. They are both here tonight."

Uncas nodded noncommittedly and Nathaniel bounded away. His eyes wandered around the crush of party revellers and was about to return his attention to the glorious night view of Hong Kong through the floor-to-ceiling windows when a flash of dark blond hair caught his eye. There were other blondes in the room but that shade of blond… the blonde in question tilted her chin and her profile was highlighted in the warm, romantic light that filled the room.

Uncas felt his blood rush to his brain and his throat thickened. _It couldn't be…_

Alice surveyed the crowd with disinterest as Cora greeted other guests. The only reason why she was here because she had succumbed to her older sister's power of persuasion. Her brother-in-law was often employed by the firm hosting the party for his expertise. The party was to celebrate the completion of a new two-storey office space which was described as both a conference and entertainment facility. The twelve floors below housed the regular offices. Alice had moved to Hong Kong a month ago and Cora insisted she attend the party to make new friends. Alice could not care less – she liked being by herself more than anything else.

She noticed the bar to her left and decided to get a drink. Plunging her way through the mass of well-heeled guests, she ordered a ginger ale when she reached the counter. Alcohol did not sit well with her. A low, husky voice issued coolly, "Make that two."

Alice angled around to see who had also ordered a ginger ale and found a tall, dark-haired man studying her closely. She could not see his face clearly since the light was in her eyes but she saw enough to know that he was a complete stranger.

 _Alice._

Uncas gripped the bar counter in a bid to keep himself upright. _Nine years…_

He could not help but take a step closer. His shoulders blocked out the dazzle from the electric lanterns hanging over the bar.

He stared hardly into those doe-like grey eyes, anger swirling in his gut, willing her to say the first word.

Those eyes stared back at him blankly.

When he continued to gaze at her silently in rebuke, she finally blinked.

"May I help you?" she inquired politely.

The sound of her soft, cultured voice felt like spikes driving into his flesh.

Uncas was about to call her out on her pretence and cowardice, and for feigning ignorance but he halted at the genuine confusion on her face and the absolute lack of familiarity in her eyes.

It hit him.

 _Alice did not recognise him._

 _ **Author's note**_

 _I'll be the first to admit this story would be tough to write but I wanted to explore something a little different. Please bear with me if the updates do not come as quickly as you wish. I'm still pondering how I would like the narrative and characters to pan out, and keep Alice and Uncas the way we love them in the movie. Like my other contemporary story, this would be shorter than the period versions. Hope you will enjoy this one, too._

 _XXXOOO_


	2. Chapter 2

_She doesn't know who I am._

Uncas stared at Alice – an Alice who did not know who he was. His blood pounded in his brain, his heart seized, his stomach ran cold.

Alice had lost her memory somewhere in the nine years they had not seen each other. _But when? How?_

Uncas grappled with the fact – and truth – that the woman in front of him had no idea who he was.

It was unsettling. It was devastating.

"I see you have met my lovely sister-in-law," Nathaniel's cheerful voice cut through the tension. He drew up beside them, with his arm around a pretty, dark-haired woman whom Uncas assumed was his wife.

"Alice, meet Uncas. He is the brilliant architect who designed this place. Uncas, meet Alice. My darling sister-in-law who just moved to Hong Kong. Alice is a book editor, "Nathaniel rattled on, oblivious to his friend who remained as frozen as a statue. "And this is Cora, love of my life,"

Uncas blinked once and regained his composure, "Nice to meet you, Cora." Cora shook his outstretched hand with an infectious smile, "I've heard so much about you. Glad to finally meet you in person, Uncas."

Uncas shifted his gaze to Alice and extended his hand, "Hello, Alice."

Alice shook the man's hand gingerly, flinching as his warm, callused palm enclosed hers. Her eyes searched his warily as she replied, "Lovely to meet you, Uncas." He was gorgeous, Alice realised. Jet-black hair fell straight to a pair of broad shoulders. Deep-set, dark brown eyes was framed by fierce dark brows and high, sculpted cheekbones. His chin was strong and stubborn, his lips full and uncompromising. The black pants and dark grey shirt he wore did nothing to conceal his tall, athletic build, and his skin was the colour of rich maple syrup with a glimmer of amber.

She was as hauntingly beautiful as ever, Uncas noted detachedly. His heart, which had been racing earlier, had slowed to a dull, thudding rhythm. She no longer wore her dark blond hair to her waist but it was now cut to her a couple of inches past her shoulders. Her face was thinner, which made her grey eyes appear larger than he remembered. Her slim figure was clad in a simple, navy silk dress that bared her shoulders and legs below the knee. Diamond studs glittered at her ears, and a matching cuff adorned one wrist.

Alice commented politely, "You did a superb job with this place. It looks wonderful." He nodded briefly, "Thank you." Uncas suddenly felt suffocated. He murmured, "Excuse me for a second. I'm going to get some air." With that, he spun on his heel and headed for the glass doors that lead to the wraparound balcony.

Alice watched Uncas weave through the crowd, his towering, fit physique and striking handsomeness earning admiring looks from many women as he passed them. "I must say he is quite handsome in a brooding kind of way," Cora quipped, "Didn't you say he had a girlfriend?" Nathaniel shrugged, "Well, he was seeing someone. But it wasn't serious." He then winked at Alice, "You should ask him to show you around Hong Kong. Have dinner and drinks together,"

Alice groaned, "Nathaniel, please." "He is a great guy though he's real quiet. He reminds me of you, Alice," Nathaniel mused thoughtfully. Alice was about to answer him when her mobile phone vibrated in her clutch. She extracted the phone and when she saw who was calling, she said easily, "I'm going to take the call. I'll find you guys later."

* * *

Uncas took a deep breath and discovered that it physically hurt for him to do so. He fixed his gaze unseeingly at the glittery cityscape ahead, his mind working furiously. _When did Alice lose her memory?_ The sight of her dredged up so much pain and rage that Uncas was amazed that he had not passed out there and then when she shook his hand, like he was a stranger.

Nine years ago, she never sought him out that night in London as promised. She never contacted him after that last, curt phone call. Not one word. Not one email. Not one text message. Nine years ago, she kicked him out of her life and married another man shortly after.

* * *

 _Nine years earlier_

Uncas sat on the couch and stared at the bed that he and Alice spent hours cuddling, chatting and making love. He was back in the U.S. He had not seen or heard from Alice for a month. Uncas had stayed in London for almost two weeks, waiting for Alice to call or seek him out at his hotel.

He had called tried calling her family home but all he got was a weary housekeeper on the receiving end who tersely informed each time Miss Alice was not taking any callers. He managed to get the address but had hung in the shadows for one day, watching the front gate. But no one except the housekeeper seemed to be in residence. Her mobile phone seemed to be permanently switched off. With no other way of getting to her, Uncas decided to return to the States.

A quick check with the university administration revealed Alice had not contacted them either. Was she going to return for the next school term? Uncas had visited Alice's apartment and while he had refused to search the place because he thought it a violation of privacy, he packed up whatever meagre belongings he had there.

Because they had dated under the radar, literally no one knew they had been together. On hindsight, Uncas wondered bitterly whether Alice had suggested that because she intended to cast him off eventually. He did not exist to her family and friends, and they had not taken many pictures. He only had a couple stored in his mobile phone.

Uncas ran his fingers along the couch, imagining Alice's slim length sprawled across it, her head in his lap, her hands reaching up to gently cup his cheeks with a smile. She had loved doing that. Uncas' head drooped against the wall behind him. How could she give up what they had together just like that? Had Alice genuinely chosen fortune over him? Had she ever loved Uncas at all?

Two months later, Alice did not return to campus and Uncas found out a request was made to transfer her credits. Three months after that on Christmas Day, Uncas thumbed through a London-based daily and read that his former English lover had married her "childhood sweetheart" on Christmas Eve at a fancy cathedral, dressed in a custom-made designer wedding gown with a train longer than a bus. A coloured picture of the smiling, blissful couple took centre stage of the society pages.

* * *

 _Present  
_  
Uncas' ears pricked as he heard the soft click of heels on the granite floor. The balcony snaked around the entire perimeter of the lower floor of the duplex. He sensed it was Alice even before he heard her voice.

"Hello, Ash," he heard her greet warmly into her mobile phone. Uncas' interest was reluctantly piqued. Nathaniel had mentioned in passing before that his sister-in-law was divorced from her banking heir of a husband but remained on very friendly terms with him. Apparently, the couple still met frequently even after their separation two years earlier.

The business merger had not suffered too much either since both families decided not to tread down the acrimonious path, thus retaining the confidence of their elite clientele. Now that Uncas knew that Alice was the sister-in-law in question, he was more than curious as to the reason for the divorce. At least he knew the reason of his own failed marriage and divorce.

Uncas refused to eavesdrop so he padded further down the length of the balcony until Alice's voice was little more than a muffled hum. He peered into the distance, where ships slowly ambled by the harbour. It was Saturday the next day. Uncas wondered whether he should take a morning hike on one of the numerous mountainous ranges or take it easy with a lazy brunch at one of the myriad fashionable cafes that dotted the city. Or maybe he could indulge in Dim Sum at one his favourite restaurants and hop on a bus after to one of the beaches to idle his time away in the sun.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Uncas jerked his head to the side. Alice was looking at him, her expression bemused. Uncas straightened his body, "Haven't heard that term used in a long time." Alice let out a low chuckle and Uncas' heart squeezed. _She still laughed the same way._ Then he mentally kicked himself – Alice had lost her memory, not her personality. "There is probably some acronym for it now. I don't understand half the terms my nephews use in their daily speech," she admitted with a rueful smile as she came over to him, her fingers trailing on the railing.

"People don't talk much nowadays. They text everything." Uncas replied dismissively as she glided to a stop next to him. They both turned to face the city lights in unison, and silence lapsed between them. After a good five minutes, Alice finally asked, "Which part of the U.S are you from?" "New York," Uncas answered, his voice steady though his gut clenched in anticipation of her reply. But all Alice did was nod, "Ah. I spent part of my growing years there."

 _You spent months of your college years in bed with me_ , Uncas wanted to snap but he bit his lip viciously and instead responded cordially, "When was the last time you were there?" Something akin to uncertainty flitted across her eyes. Uncas would make missed it if he had not been observing her like a hawk. She schooled her features back into her previous cool façade in the next moment, "A few months ago." She did not offer further information and Uncas did not press her.

"What about you? Nathaniel mentioned you have lived all over the world. When was the last time you visited New York?" Alice queried lightly. Uncas could feel her eyes roving over his profile so he obligingly angled his face towards her and snagged her gaze, "Nine years ago. I haven't been home in nine years."

There was something about the man in front of her that unnerved Alice. Those dark eyes were guarded yet they seem to pierce into her soul whenever his eyes met hers. His voice was deep and husky, but his tone was strangely flat though he was courteous. For some reason, Alice sensed Uncas did not like her much at all and was perturbed. She figured she should try to make more conversation since he was Nathaniel's good friend.

She wracked her brain for the bits of information Nathaniel had fed her over the last couple of months about the ingenious architect. She vaguely recalled he supposedly was part Native American and had a Ph.D in architecture. Plus, he was widely known as one of the rising stars of the design world, renowned for his minimalist, sophisticated style. There was only one other partner in his architectural firm – a German interior designer who was as revered as he was. Alice latched onto that piece of intel gratefully.

"I heard you and your partner are a force to be reckoned with. Clients usually commission both of you together to work on a project because the outcome is reportedly amazing when that happens," Alice blurted out and flushed with embarrassment. She sounded so gauche, which was unlike her. So much for being the ex-daughter-in-law of an aristocratic family. Uncas arched a dark brow cynically, "We should work better together than most since we were once married."

Alice's mouth fell open in shock. That Nathaniel did not tell her. Was he even privy to that fact?

Before Alice could think of an answer, Uncas dipped his head brusquely, "I should go in. Preston is going to make a speech soon." He pushed off the railing and started for the glass doors. " _You should ask him to show you around Hong Kong_." Nathaniel's suggestion reverberated in Alice's head. _Why should she? Why would she?_

She did not even know this man and he sure was not interested in knowing her. But as she watched his tall, powerful figure stride away, she was overcome with a sense of unwarranted urgency. If she let him walk away now… Alice did not want to think why she cared about the consequences. She just knew she could not the enigmatic man walk away just like that.

Swallowing her pride, Alice called out, her voice soft but clear, "I... we… can you show me around Hong Kong? I haven't really explored…" Her voice died off nervously when he stilled, his back and shoulders pulled taut. He did not turn around. He did not answer her. Alice was stunned how dejected she felt. She saw him take a step forward and her eyes lowered to the floor in acute shame. He was not even going to dignify her request with a reply.

* * *

Uncas could not believe what he was hearing and damnest to hell, he was utterly disoriented. Alice asking him out when he was a stranger to her? Why? Were there residual feelings lost somewhere in her? Or was she attracted to him all over again?

Uncas did not know whether to laugh or cry. Either way, he felt so bloody cheated by the woman standing behind him. How could she not remember anything when he never could forget a single thing despite trying so hard over the past nine years? When did she lose her memory? The timing was so important to him he had to physically restrain himself from spinning around and shaking the answer out of her.

Maybe he should just walk up to her and demand, "When did you lose your memory?" It would create the most bizarre, awkward situation since she would immediately know they had knew each other before but had no clue of their relationship unless he sought to disclose that detail to her. Uncas was caught between a rock and a hard place.

It was simply a ridiculous scenario he was facing and the woman who was the cause of it all was blissfully ignorant. Hell, she had just blithely attempted to pick him up at a party. Alice Munro. Shy, sweet Alice Munro picking up a man she had known for 15 minutes. Technically, she had known him for nine years… or at least the months they had been together but she did not know that.

Uncas was so angry and frustrated he wanted to punch something. A wall, a table… anything to diffuse the hollow pain eating at him. If he spilled the beans they had been previously involved… she may feel obligated to spend time with him. The very notion of Alice being obligated to spend time with him left a rancid taste in his mouth.

That would be lower than low, and Uncas would rather they never met again. Though he wished at the very moment they had not met again. He had been better off hating her for heartlessly dumping and duping him than his current messed up state of helplessness and bewildered confusion.

Uncas' gut instinct told him Alice was presently physically drawn to him but he felt no pleasure. Instead, he felt only disgust and resignation that he had managed to catch her eye again even though she had no memory of him. Physical attraction… was that all she had felt for him those years ago too? Did he just happen to be her "type"? A stud worthy only of a roll in the hay? He did not know and Alice sure as hell did not know either in her current state.

Would he be able to jolt her memory if he spent time with her? Uncas realised that he did not wish to force her memory on her by doing and showing her things that they had experienced as a couple. No, he wanted her to remember him on her own accord. He wanted her to remember… and give him the explanation she had owed him for the past nine years.

He slowly rotated to face her. Alice's eyes were downcast – she was expecting Uncas to reject her. "I would like that, "he bit out through gritted teeth. He felt like he was tumbling back in time to the cursed morning he woke up in his hotel in London and found out Alice was marrying another man.

Her head sprung up in astonishment and she stuttered, "You would?"

Uncas whispered tonelessly, _"I would like that very much."_

* * *

 _Nine years earlier_

"Shall we spend Christmas in Switzerland?" Alice wondered aloud, a coffee mug in one hand, a glossy travel magazine balanced in the other. She sat cross-legged on the couch in her apartment, with Uncas half-sprawled in her lap, his eyes closed. It was almost noon on a Saturday and they had decided to sleep in.

"Mmmmmm…" he murmured, burrowing his head deeper into her warm, pliant body. He heard her laugh softly above him as she stroked his hair affectionately.

"I'm wasting my breath, am I? You are not listening at all," she scolded teasingly. Her fingers skated down and she started drawing circles on his nape. "We'll rent a remote cabin and ski all day. We'll cook piping hot stews every evening, watch our favourite films, camp in front of the fire…" she went on, her fingers now kneading the tight muscles at the base of his neck and shoulders.

Uncas cracked open one bleary eye, "I would like that." Without warning, he rolled off the couch, yanking Alice with him down on the floor. She landed under him, her nightgown hiked up mid-thigh. Uncas' hand languidly roved upwards from her knee and he growled, "We would camp in front of the fire and do this…"

Alice shivered as his hand slid higher and she slid her arms around his neck, "You would like that, would you?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes burning with so much unbridled tender desire that Alice's breath caught.

Uncas whispered hoarsely, " _I would like that very much_."

* * *

 _Present_

They did not spend Christmas cuddled up in front of the fire in Switzerland in the end.

Alice had probably spent her Christmas cuddled up in some century-old manor with her aristocratic husband.

Uncas had spent Christmas packing up his New York apartment and had taken the last flight out to Munich. That was the last time he was in New York.

In the present, Uncas stared hardly at Alice, all the forgotten pain and memories from nine years ago came flooding back.

When she shot him a tentative smile, looking relieved that he had agreed, his jaw locked in response.

 _If this was what he had to do to make her remember him... he was all willing till she did._

 _Even if it killed him._

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_

 _I added to the last part because I felt it sounded incomplete where I previously left it. I have been trying to imagine what it would beto be in Uncas' shoes... and I concluded it would be simply horrible. To realise someone you loved so much to not know of your existence... devastating. I hoped I managed to convey Uncas' feelings and turmoil to some extent. And hope everyone is enjoying the story :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nine years ago_

"How is she?"

Ashleigh blurted out the second Cora exited Alice's hospital room, which was housed in the hushed private wing of the hospital that she had been rushed to two nights earlier Alice had undergone an emergency surgery to remove a blood clot in her brain, and the procedure had been successful. Miraculously, the only other injury she suffered was a fractured arm. The doctors expected her to recover fully but had placed her in an induced coma to prevent further swelling of the brain.

Ashleigh had seen Alice been sideswiped by another car in front of his eyes. He was the one who called the ambulance, and fortunately, it came quickly enough and managed to extract Alice from her wrecked car without too much hindrance. Ashleigh had just enough time to call his and Alice's families before heading to the hospital.

When Ashleigh's father found out which hospital Alice was going to be sent, he made an urgent call to the hospital's director, who happened to be one of his golf cronies. The duke requested a private room for Alice to recuperate after whatever emergency treatment she was going to receive. Both families reached the hospital together and Ashleigh was pulled aside by his father, "Where in heavens was she rushing to in this weather?"

Ashleigh stared blankly at the closed doors of the operating room that Alice was in, "Her lover. She was going to see her lover to tell him the news of our engagement." The duke was stunned, but managed to croak out incredulously, "Lover? Alice? Is he in London?" Ashleigh shook his head dazedly, "I don't think so. I think he is in New York. She was upset and rattling that she was going to find him. I assume she meant she wanted to take the next flight to New York." His father pinched the bridge of his nose, "He is in London or she would not have been so frantic. She knows the engagement would be published in the newspapers tomorrow and she wanted to warn him."

Ashleigh muttered incoherently, "We have to call the reporters and tell them we are calling off the engagement until we find out how Alice is…" His father murmured, "We are not calling off the engagement. What would the Munros think of us? Let me call my contacts at all the papers. If they had not caught whiff of the accident, we shan't tell them of it. If they suspect something, I'll make sure they do not report it."

Ashleigh snapped, "I am not calling off the engagement because I fear Alice may turn out too damaged to be my bride. I am calling it off because it is ridiculous to announce such merry news when Alice's life is hanging in the balance at this very moment!"

"We cannot just call off the engagement one day after celebrating it. The reporters would smell a rat and may dig deeper. I cannot believe Alice has a lover," the duke retorted. He eyed his son shrewdly, "Do not tell me both of you had planned to go through the party and then call the whole thing off a few months later." When Ashleigh jerked his gaze away guiltily, the duke growled, "Have you lost your mind? Are you not aware this is more than a mere marriage?" "I refuse to force Alice's hand. I only insisted we go through the whole announcement because it was too late for us to do anything with the reporters all present. What were you thinking to spring this surprise on us?" Ashleigh railed, pacing the corridor. His father crossed his arms, "Why did the two of you not express your unwillingness earlier? Both families have discussed it numerous times over the years and we assumed silence meant agreement."

When his son stubbornly glared at the floor, the truth struck the Duke, "You do want to marry her. You do really want to marry her."

Ashleigh blinked and returned to the present where Cora stood in front of him, looking drained and exhausted. She managed a wan smile, "She woke up about two hours ago. The doctors said she is fine and the surgery went well. But…" Ashleigh seized Cora's wrist urgently, "But?" "She is suffering from temporary memory loss. She can't remember why she was in the accident, what happened before it. I questioned her for a few minutes earlier. She can't remember anything that happened in past two years or so, "Cora related tiredly. Then her gaze sharpened imperceptibly and she added, "She can't remember him."

* * *

 _Present_

Uncas clapped politely and raised his glass respectfully when Preston thanked him for designing the place. As the guests reverted to their party mode, he turned to Nathaniel who was beside him. Cora and Alice had gone off to join a group of ladies on the second level. "Funny that you never mentioned your wife belonged to the famous family of financiers, "Uncas quipped. Nathaniel shrugged, "Cora doesn't like to highlight the family connection so I don't. I was a little surprised she mentioned that fact to you earlier. I guess she figures we are close enough friends." If Nathaniel had dropped the Munro name earlier, Uncas would have known immediately he was the brother-in-law to Alice. Uncas vaguely recalled Alice comment in passing that her sister married an American all those years ago. It was strange how fate worked since here they were congregated in Hong Kong, with Uncas being the only person aware of their intertwined past.

"I bumped into Alice on the terrace. She said she used to live in New York," Uncas continued, his tone deceptively light. Nathaniel stiffened noticeably at that before flashing a forced grin, "Yeah, the family lived there for a few years when the girls were growing up." A taboo topic in the family, obviously, Uncas concluded grimly. Alice had been equally uncomfortable talking about New York. He was certain that Nathaniel was privy to Alice's memory loss, though he suspected his friend did not know much about how that loss was linked to Alice's time in New York. Did anyone know except himself, Uncas pondered as he swirled his glass of champagne. His phone vibrated with an incoming text message and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was his business partner and ex-wife, Steffi, who helmed their main office in Germany when she was not off somewhere around the globe plying her craft. Uncas decided to call her instead of texting his reply. She was currently in Shanghai for meetings so there was no time difference.

* * *

Alice made her way back to the corner where Uncas lurked, nursing his champagne with an ambivalent air. As she got closer, she saw that he was on his mobile phone. He was conversing in rapid-fire German, she realised when she reached his side. He spoke for another minute or so before clicking off, "Sorry. A work call." Alice teased, "Not much of a party person, are you?" Uncas cocked his head at her, "Neither are you." It sounded more like a statement than guess work on his part. His calm, confident tone rattled Alice and she gave herself a mental shake. Throwing him a bright smile to hide her inner turmoil, she asked, "So when are we going to start my guided tour of Hong Kong?" There was a slight pause before he returned mildly, "Tomorrow. We can start with brunch." He proceeded to name a meeting place and time, and Alice nodded in agreement. To be honest, she was puzzled by Uncas' behaviour. She sensed he was reluctant inwardly yet outwardly, he was actively making plans for the next day. _Why was he doing it?_

* * *

Uncas glanced at his watch. He just had enough time to shower before heading out to meet Alice. Steffi had called him in the morning with a last-minute request from one of their regular clients and he had been working on it ever since. He let out a growl of relief and hit the 'send' button, emailing the amended design to Steffi. He grabbed his phone and dialled his ex-wife, "Just sent it over. I'll be out the whole day so if there is anything else, it gotta wait till tomorrow." Steffi laughed warmly, "Don't worry. I'll handle it from here. Enjoy your Saturday, Cas Cas." Uncas smiled at the childhood nickname coined by Steffi when they had met at precocious six-year-olds in Munich almost three decades ago. Steffi had been the only child of the couple that had lived next door to Uncas' maternal grandparents. The two children had gone on like a house on fire since Steffi was as athletic as Uncas. They had learnt how to climb trees, swim, trek mountains, ride horses, ski, cycle and much more together. She could not pronounce his name then so she strangely settled for 'Cas Cas' and it had stuck all these years.

 _Steffi._ Uncas' gaze landed on the framed picture at the corner of his desk, which featured himself, a tawny blond woman and a handsome teenage boy with the exact same colouring as her. It had been taken the previous summer when they had vacationed in Italy.

Steffi and Uncas had gotten married eight years ago. It was a year after Uncas left New York for Munich. Steffi had been in a long-term relationship with her high school sweetheart and had a son with him, marriage seemingly never on the cards. But her boyfriend had taken off with another woman and left Steffi to bring up the child by herself. Steffi, being Steffi, simply moved on with her then four-year-old son, Tristan. She had a successful career and belonged to old money so she was financially secure. It was also the time Uncas had arrived, bags packed, from New York, to hole himself up in Munich.

It had taken awhile for Uncas to get back on his feet after Alice's bizarre disappearance. He had stayed with his grandparents in Munich, working to complete his thesis. By then, Steffi had moved back to stay with her parents and Uncas spent many afternoons playing with Tristan while Steffi went to work in the day. The boy was as sharp as a whip, with an astounding intellect beyond his four years.

One night, he had gotten drunk in the yard and Steffi returned late from the office after working overnight. She had joined him and in a moment of weakness, he had blurted out the entire story to her. She brought it up the next morning and Uncas had been mortified. That was the last time he had gotten drunk. They had discussed their respective careers and Steffi suddenly suggested the idea of starting a design firm together. She was a trained interior designer and he, an architect. They trusted each other implicitly and would be perfect as business partners.

When Uncas hesitantly mentioned the capital required, Steffi had shot him a wry grin, "Cas Cas, I haven't touched my trust fund at all. Get clients, get work, and pay me back if that's what you want to do." Uncas had taken a leap of faith and had done just that. As for their marriage, it had been somewhat a practical, natural progression as they worked around the clock together to get the business off the ground. Uncas was not unaware that Steffi was an attractive woman and besides, he adored Tristan, and vice versa. Tristan needed a father and Uncas was willing to be that paternal figure. Steffi knew him as well as his own family and well, in a way, he loved her like family. So he had proposed and she had collapsed in laughter. When she finally composed herself, she asked bluntly, "What about your English lover?" "She is no longer relevant," he had answered truthfully. Steffi studied him for a long moment, considered Tristan, their lifelong friendship and budding business, and gracefully accepted his proposal with a peck on his cheek. They registered their marriage the following week and started formal proceedings for Uncas to adopt Tristan soon after.

They genuinely enjoyed a happy marriage, though it felt more like an extension of their business partnership as they moved from city to city, wherever work called them, lugging Tristan all over the globe. Chingachcook, Uncas' father, had finally put his foot down and insisted Tristan settle down permanently for his education, at least for his middle and high school years. After much thought and research, Uncas and Steffi decided to enrol Tristan into a boarding school in Connecticut. Uncas' parents were high school teachers there and could keep an eye on him on weekends. Furthermore, Tristan had been attending the American School in the numerous cities they had lived in and was more accustomed to the US scholastic system than the German system. His parents bought a house there so that Uncas' grandparents and Steffi's parents had a place to stay when they visited. And they visited very often. Uncas' mother had complained that her parents never visited the US that much before Tristan started schooling there. The boy was the apple of everyone's eye.

* * *

 _Alice._

Uncas shaded his eyes against the sun as he observed Alice from his seat on the elevated terrace above their designated meeting place. She stood there patiently, bouncing on the balls of feet lightly. He decided he would head down earlier to grab a coffee before his "date" with Alice. A quick glance at her watch showed that she was ten minutes early – her penchant for punctuality had not changed. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans cropped at the ankles, a white shirt and a pair of red ballet flats. Her hair was swept into a loose ponytail at the nape, with a pair of sunglasses propped above her forehead. Seeing Alice in front of him still felt surreal to Uncas. She didn't feel real.

Alice sipped her iced coffee with a murmur of genuine appreciation, "This is good." Uncas flicked a brief smile in response as he dug into his pasta. On all fronts, they were having an amicable time. Uncas was a good conversationalist and had impeccable manners. He had brought her to a chic café known for its coffee and brunch, and Alice was enjoying her meal. And the company… but was he?

While Uncas chatted easily, providing insights about the city, Alice sensed something was amiss. There was something in his eyes that intrigued and troubled her at the same time. She decided to bite the bullet, "Uncas?" He halted in mid-sentence of describing his favourite hiking trail and raised one dark brow inquiringly. "Did Nathaniel put you up to this before I asked you to show me around?" she quipped lightly, staring into his enigmatic gaze with a mock frown, "You look as if you rather be having tea with your accountant."

"No." he refuted shortly, and did not elaborate. The rest of the meal passed in stilted silence as both of them turned their attention to the meal before them. Another half an hour passed before they settled the bill and left the café. Slapping a fixed smile on her face, she said coldly, "Thank you for the delicious meal. Have a lovely afternoon." She had decided during the meal that it was simply not done to continue the date with him. He was obviously having a terrible time and she had no idea why. _Was she awful company_ , Alice wondered tremulously. Alice knew she was socially bereft in many ways since she had always been shy and intimidated by crowds. But over the years, she had learnt to be more initiative and forthcoming in groups where required.

Ashleigh had been her first lover… but not her last since their divorce. She had gone out with several pleasant men but never thought of pursuing a more serious relationship with any of them. Alice was well aware she suffered a psychological block somewhere when it came to developing romantic feelings. She had loved Ashleigh but she had not been in love with him. Trust and familiarity were probably the reasons why she had dated him – though she honestly could not recall the process altogether.

After waking up from her coma, she was told she had gotten into an accident right after getting engaged to Ashleigh. She had seen the news of their engagement in the papers. When Alice asked where she had been heading to after the party, Cora had explained she had rushed off without an explanation, thus everyone figured she had gotten a call from a friend. Her mobile phone had been smashed to pieces because of the crash and could not be salvaged. _Who had called her? Who had she been planning to meet?_

Her mind flashed to her journal that contained dribs and drabs of her lost memories. _"I like waiting for you."_ Alice was sure someone… that someone she had forgotten… had said that to her. Something had made that someone utter that to her. It was not a common phrase. Though Alice could not remember the person's voice, she strangely remembered the melting warmth of the moment that it was being said. She blinked as her thoughts returned to her current situation, which unfortunately was far from exuding melting warmth.

Alice shot Uncas a stiff smile, "Till the next party." She spun on her heel and took off at a brisk pace. Uncas felt his throat close in on him as he watched Alice trot quickly down the slope. _Away from him, her back to him._ This was the scene that was missing from his memory of Alice. The sight of her leaving him. Even at the airport nine years ago, she had skipped backward, waving at him with a huge smile on her face until they could no longer see each other. It was that last glowing smile that had gripped his heart occasionally over the years, squeezing it so tightly that it was excruciating to take a breath. _Alice leaving him…_

Uncas did not even realise his feet was moving forward until he broke into a jog to catch up with her. He caught her wrist and she yelped in shock. "No. Don't." he uttered sharply. "I beg your pardon?" Alice stammered, her head tilting back automatically to meet his eyes. They were not coolly polite now but were glinting brightly.

"Don't." He repeated fiercely, his fingers wrapped loosely but firmly around her wrist. Alice felt her cool skin rapidly heat under them. _Warm. He was so warm._ She shivered involuntarily as the unexpected hotness of his touch. "Don't… what?" Alice whispered dazedly.

" _Don't go_."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. Work and life have been absolute crazy and eventful, and only started to slow down recently. Many thanks to those who left messages while I was MIA. I'll definitely be finishing all my stories… so don't worry too much. I thought I would explain Uncas' side of things a little more in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this as much as the previous chapters! XXOO_


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Don't go."_

Alice stared dumbly at the dark, strong fingers that encircled her pale wrist. Her eyes travelled up in bewilderment until she met his turbulent gaze. His dark eyes glistened with an emotion she could not identify, his jaw corded and strained.

Alice finally came to her senses and wrenched her wrist away. He did not attempt to stop her, his hand falling limply to his side. Alice began haltingly, "I know I'm not the best company but I am trying my best. If Nathaniel put you up to this, don't worry. I'll explain to him that things didn't - "

"I wanted to see you," Uncas cut in brusquely. When Alice didn't answer, he repeated lowly, "I wanted to see you." Alice's heart skipped a beat at his words. She remained silent for a couple of seconds before replying quietly, "Do you really?" Uncas stepped in closer to her, his shoulders blocking out the sunlight, "Let's start over." He rested his hand lightly on her arm tentatively. "Please," he added solemnly.

He meant it. Grave sincerity was etched in his features. The warmth from his fingers seeped through her shirt and heated her skin. So warm. Alice sighed in acquiescence as she flicked him a tiny smile, "All right." His grip tightened reflexively on her arm and he nodded in noticeable relief, "Let's go." He did not let go of her arm even as he nudged her forward gently. More of his warmth started to diffuse through her.

 _Warm. He was so warm._

* * *

"I didn't think the beach would be so pretty," Alice remarked with a wide smile as they strolled along the boardwalk along the shore. The sun was shining brilliantly overhead, and Alice shaded her head with her hand. She could feel her scalp burning up. She still was not used to the heat and humidity in this side of the world. Uncas squinted, and pointed ahead at a small shop selling knick-knacks, "Wait here. I'll grab a couple of bottles of water." He walked away and she turned her attention back to the beach. It would be lovely in the evenings. Kicking off her shoes and rolling up the hem of her jeans, she stepped into warm sand and made a beeline for the water. She sighed in relief as the ice-cold water washed over her ankles, taking away some of the heat.

Alice felt something press down gently on her head. It was a wide-brimmed straw hat. She spun around and nearly fell into Uncas who was standing just inches away from her. He steadied her smoothly with one hand, while passing her an opened bottle of water with the other. "You're gonna burn if you don't cover yourself," he warned lightly as he sipped from his own bottle of water. Alice grinned back gratefully as he reached across to tug the hat more firmly on her head. He smiled back, his eyes steady and calm. Strange. Her throat started to constrict and her heart gave a painful kick.

 _Why does it hurt…_ She was transfixed by his smile.

W _hy does it hurt so much when he smiles..._

* * *

 ** _Nine years ago_**

Alice spotted an empty deck chair beside the pool and promptly flopped onto it. She was at a house party on a Saturday afternoon and she was rapidly regretting her decision to attend. She could not bear to stay another second in the house because there was just too many people. Her classmate, Shelly, must have invited half the university to her house. Alice figured she needed a breather and had escaped to the poolside. Not that it was much better since the weather was scorching and sweat was starting to collect all over her body.

"It's too hot to be sitting out here," a low, male voice drawled teasingly. Alice jerked her head up sharply as a tanned man dropped on the deck chair next to hers. Alice stifled an appreciative sigh as he angled to face her. He was handsome, very handsome. Under his baseball cap which he wore backwards, sable hair fell ruler-straight to his shoulders. His face was all planes and angles, with a strong, aquiline nose, flared dark brows and the most exotic almond-shaped coffee –coloured eyes. His jaw was square and stubborn, his lips wide and full. He wore a simple white T-shirt and cut-offs, but Alice could tell he was completely ripped under his clothes. She struggled not to drool. He was beautiful.

"I was getting claustrophobic inside," Alice replied stiffly, trying to show how affected she was by the stranger's presence. He answered easily, "Yeah, me too. Not my ideal way of spending a Saturday afternoon." Alice studied him curiously. He was obviously a few years older than her and she haven't seen him in any of her classes.

 _Why was he here_ , she wondered. Reading her mind, he supplied, "I don't exactly know the party host but I attend the same college. Her father is one of my professors. I have been here since morning to discuss a project with him." He flicked an enigmatic smile at her, "And you? What brings you here?"

"Shelly is my classmate. We are Lit majors," Alice replied politely. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as the man perused her with frank interest, his eyes bold yet warm. He looked as if he was going to say something when a voice rang out, "Uncas! There you are!" A grey-haired man stood at the glass doors leading to the house. _He must be Shelly's father_ , Alice surmised.

 _Uncas_. What an unusual name. Alice liked it. The man called Uncas stood up, "Just getting some air, Prof Bailey." "Well, if you have gotten enough air, we should be getting back to our discussion, "the older man grunted impatiently. "Sure, I'll see you inside in a bit," Uncas responded and Prof Bailey disappeared back into the crowded house.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, "Uncas turned around to face Alice again, "What's your name?" "Alice," Alice squeaked, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm Uncas. See you around, Alice," he flashed a crooked smile at her. She nodded stiltedly and watched as he sauntered towards the glass doors. He was about to open the doors when he abruptly jogged back to her. Swiping his cap off his head, he slapped it on her head jauntily. "Don't stay out too long. You're gonna burn if you don't cover yourself," he winked and ran back to the house. Alice pinned her gaze on the broad, strong back as her hand went up to touch the cap. Too late. She was already burning up… and it was not because of the sun…

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Alice choked on her water as her heart slammed against her ribs, almost like a physical blow. She started coughing and Uncas pounded her back soundly, "Are you all right?" Embarrassed, Alice nodded sheepishly and wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue. He watched her, his brows knitted in a worried frown. "Sorry, I was just thinking of…" Alice began to explain but discovered she had no idea what she had been thinking of. She had not been thinking of anything in particular. She had simply bizarrely reacted to the man beside her.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just hate these moments," she muttered, stabbing her toes viciously into sand. There was a pause before he cajoled gently, "What moments?" _Moments when my mind draws a complete blank even though my heart is screaming out in pain and confusion_ , Alice wanted to say. "Moments where my heart feels something… but my brain doesn't know what it is," she blurted out instead.

Uncas froze. _What did Alice mean?_ She looked overwhelmed, her eyes were filled with frustration. "And why would you have such moments?" he prodded carefully. He was treading on dangerous ground here. Alice hesitated, trying to come up with a non-shocking way to inform she had once lost her memory… and there were still parts of it lost.

Alice's head drooped and she shifted her gaze away from him. "I suffered temporary memory loss a few years ago. Though I have regained most of my memory, there are still some parts I can't recall." Uncas swallowed painfully before urging her on, "And?" Alice responded dully, "And nothing. I still cannot remember what was erased. But… I sense it is important. No, I know it is important. I know I forgot something important. I know…" "What else do you know?" Uncas bit out through gritted teeth, as his fists clenched behind his back. She continued jerkily, "I _know_ I forgot someone important. And I wonder all the time whether that person is waiting for me somewhere… just waiting for me to show up," Uncas felt his throat getting clogged and his eyes started to burn. _Me. I've been waiting for you to show up for the past nine years._ He wanted to scream out those words but he could not. Thus, they could only stare at the sea together in thoughtful silence.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the bay and decided to head back to the city to have dinner and drinks at one of Uncas' favourite hangouts. It was close to 11p.m when Uncas dropped Alice off at her apartment by taxi. He walked her to the lobby and waited with her for the elevator. "Do you drive?" Alice queried, casting Uncas a curious glance. "Yeah. I do have a car but in Hong Kong, it is sometimes easier to take the bus or subway to go to places, "he quipped, "Do you drive?" She did. She had her own car when she was studying at the university.

Alice cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I used to, but I don't anymore." Uncas frowned, baffled, "Why?" The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. Alice stepped in," I just don't. Good night. I had a lovely time today. Thank you." "Shall we do this again?" Uncas murmured, gazing at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. There was a pregnant pause before Alice spoke, "Yes, we shall." He nodded politely, "I'll call you. Goodnight." The doors slid close and Uncas stared unseeingly at them for a long time without moving.

* * *

Alice dried her damp hair with a towel as she padded to the living room from the bathroom. She pulled open the drawer of the TV console and extracted a thin notebook. Her journal of her missing memories. There was not much to begin with, anyway. She flipped through the pages methodically… and felt the same helpless desperation overcome her. She came to the page where she had jotted down one phrase. _I like waiting for you._ She read it aloud and her heart squeezed with pain. It was the same reflex each time she read the sentence. Alice knew with all her heart she had been in love with someone before her accident and he was not Ashleigh. But was Ashleigh really her first lover? Alice was not certain as time went by. While Ashleigh was a good lover, Alice always felt an intense stab of yearning and intense desire for… something else. _Someone else_ , she wildly guessed. Ashleigh may fulfil her physical needs adequately, but Alice occasionally felt lost and hollow even after a passionate session. If Ashleigh was aware he was not her first lover, he did not show it.

Who was he? How was her relationship like with the mystery man? She was half sure she had slept with him, but what were they to each other? Why had she married Ashleigh in the end? Why did she let herself get engaged if she loved someone else? She had her engagement photo in the papers to prove that she did get engaged quite willingly. Did she break up with the man before that? Was that why he never contacted her over the years? Or had they been just enjoying a fling?

 _I like waiting for you._ Alice traced each word listlessly as she fought back tears.

 _Who are you? Where have you been for the last nine years?_

* * *

 ** _Nine years earlier_**

"What are you up to, sweetheart?" Alice felt her insides turned to a puddle of goo as Uncas' honeyed, velvety voice husked through her mobile phone. "Shopping. My nephew's birthday is next week. What about you? I thought you were going to drive up north to water ski this weekend, "Alice answered cheerfully as she browsed the toy section at the department store. It had been two weeks since she left New York for London. She and Uncas either called or Skyped each other every day.

"Nah. Decided to stay in town. I'm shopping, too," Uncas said and Alice belatedly noticed the background buzz of conversation and activity on the other end of the line. "You, shopping? That's new!" Alice teased as she surveyed a shelf of remote control cars. Uncas cleared his throat, "There is something important I need to buy." Alice's curiosity was piqued, "Really? What is it?" Uncas returned softly, "Something that would change my life for the better." "Hmmmm…" Alice murmured distractedly as she checked the price of one of the cars.

"I miss you. Can't you come back earlier?" Uncas implored, his tone warm and sexy. Alice smiled regretfully into her mobile phone, "I miss you, too. As much as I would love to, my parents already have everything planned for the next couple of months. We are going to Italy for a couple of weeks and there's this whole roster of house parties that I have to attend. It's a Munro summer tradition to be involved in every tea party and soiree there is in London during the season. "

When Uncas did not answer immediately, Alice beseeched, "I'm sorry you have to wait another few months. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back to New York." He laughed good-naturedly, "There is nothing to make up for, sweetheart. Take all the time you need. I'll wait." Alice pouted, "I hate making you wait. I hate the idea of you having to wait for me even though I can't help that you have to."

"I like waiting for you," Uncas issued seriously and Alice felt her heart squeeze at the stark sincerity in his voice. "Do you?" she whispered back, suddenly wishing she could fly back to his side.

"Always, sweetheart. I think a part of me will always be waiting for you."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Uncas met Nathaniel for a game of golf the next day. When they were taking a water break, he remarked easily, "I hung out with Alice yesterday." Nathaniel's face brightened, "Did you? Had fun?" Uncas nodded then broached cautiously, "She told she once suffered from amnesia." The pleased grin on Nathaniel's face disappeared immediately. He stared hard at Uncas before clipping curtly, "I see." Uncas ignored his friend's wariness and resumed doggedly, "How did she lose her memory?" There was a long silence as the air between them crackled with tension. Finally, Nathaniel released a long, troubled sigh, "I'm not supposed to talk about it. In fact, the Munros' hate talking about it, even Cora. I'm surprised Alice told you about it."

Uncas shrugged, "Maybe she just needed to get it off her chest." Nathaniel plucked a blade of grass and started to fiddle with it absently, "To be honest, I'm not sure what happened either. Whatever Cora told me, I'm sure it is a scrubbed version. It's an incident their family would like to forget, if possible." "What do you know?" Uncas pressed on. "She was involved in a traffic accident and had to undergo emergency brain surgery. She suffered temporary amnesia after but gradually regained most of her memory. According to Cora, Alice still can't recall certain events."

Uncas' heart literally stopped beating. _Traffic accident. Emergency brain surgery._ Alice had been seriously injured. His hands shook at the thought of her lying helplessly on the operating table as doctors worked hard to save her life. He locked his fingers together forcefully and croaked, "When and where did the accident happen?" Nathaniel's scrunched up his face thoughtfully," It was a couple of years after Cora and I got married…" Then he snapped his fingers, "Ah! Nine years ago during the summer. In London. Alice was back in London for the summer. "

* * *

Uncas opened his third can of beer as he sat stonily at the balcony of his apartment. It was past midnight but he could not sleep. He had returned straight home after the golf game with Nathaniel, his mind whirling with what he had learnt. Alice had gotten into the accident during the time they were separated, but he did not know exactly when. He decided not to dig further until he settled his own thoughts. Plus, Nathaniel did not appear as if he wanted to divulge more. All these years… he had been waiting for Alice to show up. Granted, he could have put in more effort to find her but he had not. Pride and hurt prevented him from doing so. He had wanted her to come to him, not the other way around.

Uncas tossed his head back and stared at the star-less sky, his mind and heart turbulent. Even if he made no attempt to contact or find her, he had been waiting for her. Like a besotted fool. Even when she had happily dumped him and married another man. He was a fool. Yet here he was, still waiting.

 _"_ _There will always be a part of me waiting for you."_


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _Don't leave me waiting for too long, sweetheart."_

Alice woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. Shakily, she dashed a hand across her face. Tears. She had been crying in her sleep and she had not even known.

 _"_ _Don't leave me waiting for too long, sweetheart."_

This phrase was new. Something must have jostled those locked memories. She could not remember the person's voice, but like all her recollections of this elusive being, she could recall how it had made her feel. She had not wanted to leave this man. She had wanted to run back into his arms and never let go.

 _Sweetheart._ No man had ever called her that.

* * *

Uncas glanced wearily at his mobile phone when it gave a sharp beep. He had arrived at the office early in the morning and had barely left his desk the whole day. It was now almost 9pm and he was far from done. Sketches were strewn across the surface of the desk, as he worked on simulations on his laptop.

He blinked when he saw that it was a message from Alice, asking him if he was free to grab a drink. He would have liked to see her but he had quite a bit of work left to finish. He figured he would call her instead of texting his reply. When her voice greeted him over the line, Uncas regrettably informed her he had to stay late at the office and suggested meeting the next day for dinner.

* * *

Alice stared at her mobile phone for a long minute after Uncas had clicked off. He sounded tired and genuinely disappointed he could not meet her. But she wanted to see him. Badly. She had not stopped thinking of him since they parted at her apartment a few days ago. _Why can't I stop thinking of him_ , Alice mused, feeling irritated and confused at her irrational behaviour.

She have had dinner with her colleagues after work but when they suggested drinks after, Alice had excused herself, citing fatigue. But she had not gone home, and on impulse, had decided to text Uncas. She spotted a café across the street and made up her mind. She was going to see him.

* * *

His eyes glued to his the screen of his laptop, Uncas picked up his mobile phone when it trilled, "Yeah?" "It's Alice. I'm at the lobby of your office." Uncas exclaimed, "What? Hang on, I'll go down to get you." Alice had come to see him. For some reason, Uncas felt a thrill of happiness at the knowledge.

Alice paced nervously in the lobby of the stylish building which housed Uncas' office. According to the directory, he took the entire top floor. The elevators were activated by a security pass so she could not go up by herself. "Alice?" Alice twirled around at his voice. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He wore navy pants and a pale blue shirt, with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up. His hair was a little mussed and he looked exhausted. But his lips were tilted in a lopsided smile and his eyes sparkled with melting warmth. He was happy to see her, she noted in relief.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed at her sudden visit, she thrusted out her hands which held a couple of paper bags, "I bought sandwiches and coffee. Thought we could have a quick supper together." Uncas swaggered over and took the bags from her. "It doesn't have to be quick," he murmured, taking her arm with his free hand and leading her to the elevators. Alice gulped at his words, "I won't stay long. You have to finish your work and…" Uncas interjected smoothly, "I can work and eat at the same time."

"This is gorgeous," Alice gaped at the splendid view through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows greeted her when the elevator doors slid open. The office was sophisticated and minimalist – like its owner. It was decorated with white, black, navy and shades of grey.

"My personal office is at one end, while my staff take up the other end. In between is the reception area, and a few meeting and conference rooms. When Steffi is in town, she uses the office across mine," Uncas said, moving towards his office. "Steffi?" Alice repeated curiously as she followed him down the hallway. "My business partner," he replied easily. _And his ex-wife_ , Alice recalled inwardly. Uncas stepped into his office and pulled Alice in with him, closing the door behind her.

His office was spacious, with a huge desk, a coffee table and two low-slung plush leather sofas. Uncas gestured towards the coffee table, "We'll eat here." Alice nodded and sat down on one the sofas. To her surprise, Uncas settled in next to her. Unwrapping one sandwich, he took a huge bite, "Mmmm… this is good. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Alice handed him a cup of coffee, "Rushing a proposal?" "Yeah. It's for an entire office building in Seoul," Uncas answered, taking a sip of coffee. "New client?" Alice asked as she reached her cup of coffee. "No. We designed their offices in Atlanta and Berlin," Uncas said as he polished off the sandwich hungrily. He flicked her a grateful smile, "Thanks for coming. And the food." "It's nothing. I mean… you couldn't meet so I…" "Decided to come and see me instead?" he finished wryly, shifting closer to her.

He smelled wonderful, a combination of a minty aftershave and a subtle, musky cologne. His scent assailed her senses, sexy… yet comforting. Why did she find his presence so comforting, Alice's mind raced wildly, trying to grasp the mysterious allure of the man next to her. Uncas gazed at her, his eyes becoming heavy-lidded, his lips parting slightly. _He was going to kiss her_ , Alice surmised instantly. And she did not think she could summon the will to stop him if he did.

 _He was going to kiss her_ , Uncas realised as his mind warred frantically with his heart. He shouldn't, his mind reprimanded. He had to, his heart screamed. She looked lovely, he thought achingly as his eyes took in her the snug black sheath dress she wore with matching heels, her hair swept into a loose bun at her nape. He drew her closer, folding her into his arms . The feel of her was so familiar to him despite the nine years they had been apart. Uncas' eyes burned as his hands shook.

Her head fell back and she eyed him warily. There was no fear in her eyes – just confusion and banked desire. She did not move away, keeping still within the circle of his arms. Uncas traced her cheekbone and jaw, before capturing her chin. "Alice…" he husked roughly before his lips swooped down to cover hers. The second he felt her cool, silky lips brush against his, his stomach clenched and his heart thudded heavily. _Nine years… nine years…_ Groaning, Uncas swept past her lips and plundered the moist recesses of her mouth. _Nine years…_

Alice felt as if her insides were getting scorched by the burning desire and raw longing in Uncas' kiss. As she responded to him with equal fervour, she wondered desperately if she had gone mad. His scent, his touch, his kiss… felt overwhelmingly right. His fingers grazed the small of her back and she shivered as his arms tightened and drew her closer to him. She could feel the heat of his skin through their clothes, and she buried herself deeper in his arms, her arms wound around his neck. His fingers threaded through her hair, decimating her bun. Alice caressed his nape tentatively and she heard his breath hitch.

 _Alice._ Uncas squeezed his eyes closed as his lips and body sought her like a starving man, his arms like steel manacles around her, trapping her against him. He was afraid if he opened his eyes and let her go, she would disappear and he would wake up cold and alone… as if it was all a dream. He had dreamt of her many times in the nine years. He tumbling her off the sofa, she collapsing on him in laughter on her bed, the two of them fooling around in the kitchen…

Alice had no clue what she was doing at the moment, half-sprawled on top of a man she had only met a few days ago, kissing him like a long-lost lover. But it felt right. His body was a like furnace beneath hers though the air-conditioner was near Arctic temperatures, his arms that banded around her were strong yet gentle. Her hands had migrated from his neck to his front, and were sweeping over his muscled chest and shoulders. She could feel his heart racing against hers and knew he was as affected as her by their intimacy.

 _"_ _Waited for so long…"_ Uncas whispered brokenly against her lips when they broke apart for air. Alice figured she heard him wrongly or he meant something else. Maybe he had been as eager to meet again as she since their previous date. Alice lay cuddled on his chest wordlessly as he rested his chin atop her head, stroking her back with a cherished sweetness that she found deeply moving. She crashed back to reality when she saw the pile of papers on his desk from the corner of her eye.

Scrambling up to a more respectable sitting position, she mumbled, "Your work. You have to work." He chuckled quietly and sat up, "Thanks for the reminder." Alice fussed with her hair and yanked down the hem of her dress as she got to her feet, "I should go. I shan't disturb you…" Uncas caught her hand and stood up. He bracketed her shoulders and tilted her chin up, staring sombrely into her eyes, "Did I scare you?" Alice shook her head, "No. Not at all. It's just that I don't usually jump to this stage so quickly. But…" she trailed off, studying those dark, molten eyes. "It just feels so right. You feel… right," she finished awkwardly, throwing her hands up in the air in bewilderment.

Uncas felt her words wash over him like a soothing balm, and he ran the back of his fingers across her cheekbone reverently, "You feel right, too." Alice was enthralled by the blistering tenderness in his eyes, the harsh planes of his face softened as his thumb passed over her lips in a light caress. He sighed, "I'll walk you down. It's getting late and I really have to get this done before midnight."

* * *

Alice stared unseeingly at her ceiling as she lay prone on her bed, replaying her kiss with Uncas for the hundredth time. " _Waited for so long."_ His whispered confession kept reverberating around her head and her heart ached incessantly when recalled the wounded desperation in his eyes and voice when he uttered those words.

Her heart ached the same way whenever she read the phrase from her journal of lost memories, "I like waiting for you." It must be the similarity of the words used, she concluded since she was confounded as to why the two phrases would have the same effect on her. As Alice drifted off to sleep, she dreamt of Uncas cradling her in his arms and murmuring into her ear," _Don't leave me waiting for too long, sweetheart_."

* * *

Uncas threw himself on the sofa a few minutes after midnight. He was finally done with work. He hoped the client would be agreeable with his proposal. He let his mind drift to the mindless kiss he shared with Alice earlier. The slow, lingering way she had caressed his nape as she kissed him… it was a habitual gesture since she did that each time they kissed in the past. Her soft, pliant body on top of him, her hair tickling his nose as she snuggled on his chest. It was all Alice.

 _You feel right_. Her shaky bewilderment and uncertainty tore at him. She probably thought she was losing her mind succumbing to a man she had only known for days. _No, Alice, we were lovers … until you decided to disappear from my life and marry another man nine years ago_.

 _You lost your memory… and I lost you._ Uncas stared bleakly out of the window as he dug his fingers into the plush leather of the sofa as rippling pain coursed through him. _I lost you._ The distant city lights blurred as tears clouded his eyes. _I lost you._

* * *

"There was someone else before Ashleigh, wasn't there?" Cora swivelled around at Alice's question. Her younger sister stood at the doorway of her kitchen, look like she had not slept in years. "What I can't remember, the period before the accident… I was in love with someone else, wasn't I?"

Cora walked over to Alice, "Were you really?" "What do you mean?" Alice retorted. Cora canted her head, "Were you really in love with someone else? I always wondered because even before you lost your memory, you never said a word. It was only when -" Cora halted in mid-speech when she saw the haunted look in Alice's eyes. Her sister was finally recalling that could have been another man before Ashleigh.

"On the day of your engagement, you told me there was someone you had been seeing in New York. I was shocked because it was the first time I've heard about the relationship. I thought it wasn't serious since you couldn't remember him after your accident. I did ask your doctor if we should bring it up with you, but he told us to hold it off until you got better. Since we didn't know the details of your relationship, the doctor was worried you might get further traumatised and suffer a relapse if we mentioned him. I did want to tell you but when you didn't recall him even after a couple of months, I figured he was not worth risking you suffering a relapse."

"We?" Alice repeated. Then it dawned on her, "Ash knew, didn't he?" Cora nodded tiredly, "All he knew was that you had met someone in New York but that was all. You didn't tell him anything either. He decided to go ahead with the engagement because he honestly cared deeply for you. He did say if you had remembered the other man, he would have called it off immediately. But you never did so he decided to go along with the original plan."

"What did I say about _him_?" Alice asked, wringing her hands. Cora frowned, "Nothing much. You were so frazzled that day. You did say he was an American, but that was it." He was American, Alice had suspected just as much since she concluded she must have met him while she had been studying in New York. The thing was, she could not remember anything that happened in the two years before the accident. Thus, she could not clearly recall her friends at college or her college days in New York. It was unsettling. Cora had rattled off a few names Alice had mentioned to her while she had been at college, but they all drew a blank. Alice even visited her old apartment in New York but nothing looked or felt familiar.

She had lost her memory. She had lost that person.

* * *

Uncas and Alice went on to spend time together for the following month. They met every weekend, and tried to catch up with each other at least once on weekdays. They were both extremely busy, with Uncas making business trips every other week. Though they were getting to know each other better, Alice sensed there was still an invisible wall between her and Uncas.

Alice sighed in contentment as Uncas dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Get some rest. You have a long day tomorrow," he instructed firmly, tangling his fingers through her hair. It was a Sunday night and they were at the lobby of Alice's apartment. "Why don't you come up for a cup of coffee?" Alice suggested, kissing the base of his throat. She felt his whole body tauten at her words – this was not the first time Alice had invited him to her place. Uncas had never once invited her to his apartment. They were aware what would happen if they ended up in either apartment.

As much as Uncas desired Alice, he just could not bring himself to sleep with her when she could not remember him. It would be violating her current trust in him, discounting the authenticity of their past relationship. Uncas knew Alice was puzzled as to why he kept turning her down when he was obviously crazy over her. He had almost given in to temptation one evening and was seconds away from asking her over to his place, when suddenly, memories of their happy times together nine years ago flashed through his mind. They cuddling on her bed in her apartment in New York, they making out on the couch, on the floor… and all temptation fled. He wanted Alice to know who he truly was if they slept together.

Kissing her forehead, Uncas flashed a forced smile, "It's late. Good night." Alice looked as if she was going to argue with him but to his relief, she did not. She nodded curtly and stepped into the waiting elevator without another backward glance at him.

Uncas was nursing a beer despondently on his balcony when his mobile phone rang. It was Steffi. "Cas Cas, Alex called and wants me to meet him in London this week. The thing is, I have a couple of important meetings lined up in Munich that I can't cancel. Can you come up to Munich for the meetings while I go to London?"

Alex Hamilton was one of their most loyal clients and was based in London. Uncas had refused to step foot into London again since he left the city nine years ago after finding out about Alice's engagement. Steffi understood so she usually handled meetings in London.

"I'll go to London," he stated coolly. There was a long silence before Steffi spoke, "Are you sure?" "Yes, let Alex know I'll be coming to see him. I'll book the late afternoon flight out tomorrow if possible." Steffi, the stoic woman that she was, answered, "I'll do that." Uncas cracked at a grin at Steffi's unruffled acceptance. That was why he loved her. She knew when to ask, or not to ask questions. But his grin faded when he thought of his upcoming trip to London.

He always wondered if things – and life – would have turned out differently if he had not made the trip to London nine years ago.

It was time to find out. It was time for him to face up to the past.

It was time for him to find out the truth about Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Uncas dropped his bags on the plush carpeted floor and looked around his hotel room dispassionately. He was back at the same hotel in London where he had stayed nine years ago, where he had waited for Alice in vain. Funny enough, he did not feel the expected anger and hurt; maybe because Alice had reappeared in his life and he was currently with her.

He glanced at his watch and wondered if he should call Alice. He had not told her he had flown to London. She had been swamped with final edits of a book over the past week and he did not want her to worry. He would call her before he went to bed later. His first business meeting was scheduled in the morning the next day, so he had some time to kill. And Uncas knew exactly how he was going to kill his time. After a quick search on his mobile phone, he dialled a number.

Ashleigh stared dazedly into space, his head still spinning despite putting down the phone a good fifteen minutes earlier. _Uncas._ He finally knew the name of Alice's mystery university lover. He actually existed. After nine years, Ashleigh finally had confirmation that Alice was with a man when she had been alone in New York. And the man was coming to see him now. His phone buzzed and his secretary informed him that his guest had arrived.

Ashleigh's eyes flew to the door of his office as it slowly slid open. A tall, tanned man dressed in dark gray slacks and a black shirt stepped in. Ashleigh stood up and walked around his desk. Holding up his hand, he greeted sincerely, "I'm Ashleigh. How do you do." Uncas shook his hand firmly, "Uncas." The two men appraised each other openly with more curiosity than animosity.

Finally, Ashleigh gestured towards the two overstuffed armchairs beside his desk, "Please, sit." The two men sat and Ashleigh sighed, "Damn it to hell. You truly exist." Uncas' lips curled sardonically, "Sorry to disappoint you." Ashleigh flashed a weak grin, " _Au contraire_ , I'm actually relieved you exist or I would think I was up against a phantom all those years ago."

Uncas studied the man sitting across him. Alice's ex-husband. He was of similar height as Uncas, with chestnut brown hair and green eyes. Though blue blood bled from his every pore, he did not seem arrogant or proud. There was a boyish air to him though he was an extremely successful financier. "What took you so long?" Ashleigh queried solemnly, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I expected you to barge through my door years ago, demanding to have Alice."

"Pride," Uncas responded with blunt honesty. Ashleigh acknowledged his confession with a brief nod, "Pride does make one do the most stupid things, and make the most irrational decisions." There was a pause before Ashleigh resumed, "Is that why you never sought Alice all these years?"

"Nine years ago, I flew to London to surprise her. She never turned up for our meeting. The next day, your engagement to her was all over the papers. A few months later, your wedding of the century was splashed across every single tabloid," Uncas related calmly. Ashleigh paled, "You were in London then?" At Uncas' nod, Ashleigh groaned, "My father was right. I kept insisting you were in the US, but he was convinced you were in London since Alice was so panicked."

Uncas flinched, "Panicked?" Ashleigh bit his lip hard, "She dashed off after the engagement party that night. She was babbling she had to see a certain 'him' and drove out in the rain. I followed her… and…" Ashleigh broke off, his fists clenching at the horrible memory. "And?" Uncas prodded, noting that the Englishman's complexion had turned almost bloodless. "A truck ran into her. I called the ambulance. She had emergency brain surgery and pulled through. But when she woke up, she remembered nothing. She slowly regained bits and pieces of her memory over time, but she could never recall what happened that night, and whatever happened in the two years before that."

There was a deathly silence. Uncas dug into the sides of the armchair, his knuckles strained. His dark eyes were forbidding, and his entire body was strung tight, vibrating with tension. "I called the family home dozens of times and even staked out the place. But I never once saw her or was able to contact her," Uncas stated, his voice low and rough.

"That was the doing of our sires. They arranged for Alice to stay at the private wing of the hospital for a few months while she recuperated. They did not want the news of the accident to get out, and pulled all sorts of favours to make sure everything was swept under the carpet. Including the fact that Alice and I were going to break off the engagement eventually. Our family firms were in the midst of a merger and well, nothing was more important than the reassurance to our investors," Ashleigh explained detachedly, his expression jaded and bitter.

"You were going to call off the engagement?" Uncas asked, bewilderment laced in his tone. Ashleigh stared at him for a long minute before answering, "Alice was desperately in love with you. She told me before the party there was someone in New York she wanted to spend her life with. We thought the engagement party was a private affair and were going to tell our families we were going to call off the engagement. But our conniving fathers had invited the society reporters to the dinner and we had no choice but to follow the plan for that evening. But we agreed that we would call it off a few weeks later. Then the accident happened."

Uncas remained unnaturally still on the armchair, his gaze troubled and turbulent. He uttered, "Why didn't you…" "I had no idea who you were. Alice didn't share details about you except for the fact that there was a man waiting for her in New York. She told Cora the same thing, too. Cora and I tried to find out more from her friends from university but everyone seemed oblivious that Alice was dating someone. We concluded that the relationship was not serious. And after a few months when she did not recall your existence… I became selfish. I loved her in my own way. I convinced myself you weren't important enough for her to remember, and asked her to marry me. Alice, thinking we had decided to go ahead with the engagement, agreed."

"Then why did the two of you divorce?" Uncas rapped out. "Alice couldn't remember you, but she knew she had forgotten something, someone. It was nagging at her. It has been nagging at her. She suspected she dated someone in New York and did fly there several times in an attempt to find out. Her apartment held no clues – no photos, no foreign belongings. She talked to her friends but everyone confirmed to their knowledge, she had no boyfriend. She gave up after some time. We had an amicable marriage but after a few years, we just grew apart and decided we were better off as friends."

Uncas closed his eyes, absorbing all the information Ashleigh had just shared. He wanted to blame the other man but realised he had no right. Ashleigh was right in one aspect. Uncas could have sought him out anytime in the past nine years, but he had not. He had stubbornly stuck to his belief that Alice had left him for her rich fiancé. He had wanted Alice to seek him out, not the other way around.

"Why don't I give you Alice's number? You can call her and…" "I'm dating Alice again. We met in Hong Kong," Uncas interjected brusquely. Ashleigh gaped at him, "Does she know who you are? I mean she doesn't know who you are but if you told her who you – " "She doesn't remember me. I have told her nothing. But I do plan to tell her everything once I get back to Hong Kong. I needed to find out what happened nine years ago," Uncas grounded out. Ashleigh blinked a few times, speechless at how Fate seem to be having a ball with them all. Then he grinned with resigned bemusement, "And she fell in love with you all over again, didn't she? She can't remember you, but she fell in love with you again anyway."

Alice flopped on the couch in her apartment. She was exhausted. It was past midnight and she had just gotten back from the office. She was finally done with edits for one of the books she had been working months on. While she felt an immense sense of satisfaction, there was an equal amount of relief. Her phone buzzed and she smiled. It was Uncas calling. They had texted over the last couple of days, but Alice had been too busy to have a decent conversation. She had even stayed some nights at the office over the last few weeks.

"Hey, you," Alice greeted affectionately as she massaged her neck with one hand. Alice went on to tell him about work while Uncas listened intently as he always did. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to meet for the last few days. While don't you we have lunch tomorrow? I'll meet you at your office," Alice suggested. A silence ensued before Uncas spoke, his tone cautious, "I'm in London, Alice." Without warning, her heart dropped at his words and her hands started shaking. An incessant buzzing started to resonate in her ears. Her stomach tied into knots and she could feel cold sweat prickling at her hairline. _What was wrong with her?_

She swallowed with difficulty, "Why are you there?" "I have a few urgent meetings that came up at the last minute. I arrived yesterday morning. Sorry for not telling you but you were so busy that I didn't want to worry you needlessly." He elaborated a little about his upcoming meetings but Alice barely paid attention. _"I'm in London, Alice."_ The sentence kept resounding ominously, as her head started to pound furiously. She felt faint and breathless. Suddenly, fragmented images flashed through her memory. Her memory. Something was jolting those locked memories.

Alice could not endure it any longer. She mumbled into the phone, "I'll call you later. I have to shower. Give me fifteen minutes." Uncas chuckled and for the first time since they had started dating, the velvety warmth of his voice did not fill her with pleasure. "Take your time, sweetheart. I like waiting for you," he answered huskily before hanging up.

Alice's phone slipped from her fingers as a loud roar filled her ears and the fragmented images began to bleed into clear, almost sepia-like images. _"I like waiting for you."_ Her head splintered with almost unbearable pain but she did not pass out. Awareness crept through her whole body… and her mind. Her body was scorching hot and icy cold at once. _Uncas._

He tumbling her off the couch in her apartment in New York. They making love. Walking together in the park. Lazing at the beach together. She skipping backwards to wave at him at the airport. Uncas calling her and informing her he was in London to see her. Her engagement party at the hotel. She agreeing to meet Uncas after the party. She driving like a deranged person in the heavy rain…

 _Uncas. Nine years. Lost. Forgotten._

Her control snapped and she screamed in agony into her cushion even as tears poured down her face. Images kept playing over and over in her head, each of them like a knife through her heart. She screamed over and over again hoarsely, the cushion muffling the noise. She punched theback of her couch but the pain only got worse, crushing her entire being. Her heart was breaking into pieces. _Uncas._

Alice stared out of the window of the plane numbly as she touched down in London. She wore dark sunglasses to hide her puffy, red eyes and her hair was pulled into messy bun. She had taken the earliest flight out of London and she had not slept a wink since she regained her memory. She had not told anyone, not even Cora or Ashleigh. She would pay Ashleigh a visit but first, she wanted to see Uncas. Alice felt she was seeing him for the first time in nine years despite seeing him over the last couple of months. She had not recognised him on sight that night at the party. Alice felt like throwing up each time she recalled that fateful meeting. She had not recognised the man she loved with all her heart, mind and soul. He had been lost to her for nine, long years.

She could not imagine how he had felt when she had stared blankly at him without a flicker of recognition. She could not imagine how he had felt when she abruptly disappeared on him that rainy evening nine years ago without a trace. She could not imagine how betrayed and hurt he must had been when he woke up the next morning to find out she was engaged to another man and had married him a few months after. She could not imagine why he would let himself love her again after all these years. She did not know why he had not told her the truth of their past relationship when their paths crossed again in Hong Kong.

Uncas was staying at the same hotel as he had nine years ago. Alice stood in front of the door of his room, staring at it unseeingly. _Here she was… nine years late._ Her fingers pressed the buzzer. She waited. Those few seconds felt like a thousand years. The door finally flew open and Uncas stood in front of her, with only a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he blinked, his almond eyes widened in shock. Alice could not speak. She simply nodded and pushed past him into the room. She stood in the middle of the living room and spun around to watch him walk towards her. She was still wearing her sunglasses so he could not see her expression.

 _Uncas._ Alice looked at him in new light. She compared the current man to the man she had left nine years. He was a little heavier and more muscular around the shoulders and biceps but still lean all over, his muscles rippling across his powerfully fit physique. Alice's welled with tears as she took in his face, with faint wrinkles radiating from the corners of his beautiful eyes. His jaw and cheekbones were as sculpted as ever, his lips firm and full. His hair was shorter, barely touching his collarbone compared to his younger self where he had kept it past his shoulders. His eyes had lost its wicked playfulness and instead were filled with empty weariness. She had not noticed that before she regained her memory, but now she did.

The present her now understood why the present Uncas had been so cold towards her initially, and remained emotionally detached and wary even after they had started dating… for the second time. How he managed not to scream in pain, denial and betrayal each she turned to him without a nary of recognition, without an ounce of knowledge of their previous love for each other. _Their love for each other._ Alice's heart twisted so fiercely inside her that a choked moan escaped her lips and her fists clenched.

Uncas eyed Alice worriedly. Even though he could not see much of her expression with her sunglasses covering half her small face, he sensed her anxiety. She was rattled, very much so. He padded over to where she was standing and gently griped her shoulders, "Is something wrong? Did something happen? Why are you here?"

Alice raised one hand to her sunglasses. Uncas noticed her hand was trembling violently. His worry tripled. She yanked the sunglasses away from her face and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Her eyes were drenched with tears, her complexion pale and worn. Dread filled Uncas and he cupped her cheek urgently, "What the hell happened? Why are you here?"

Alice husked in a reedy voice, " _Why am I here? Why am I here_?" Uncas flinched at the agony in her eyes and tone with confusion. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

" _I should have been here earlier… much earlier_ , "she hiccupped.

Uncas' felt all the muscles in his body coil instinctively in defence at the awful, biting awareness that was starting to snake viciously through his veins. I _t couldn't be…_

Alice looked at him in the eye and in that moment, Uncas felt ripped apart and destroyed.

" _I should have been here nine years ago,_ " Alice whispered brokenly.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Sorry it took me some time to update the story. Have been really busy! Thanks for all the sweet notes of encouragement and as always, I will finish all my stories :) Hope the new chapter was somewhat worth the wait..._

 _XXXOOO_


End file.
